


Shifts

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: First time threesome between Davey Boy Smith/FC/Lance Archer.  No slash





	Shifts

Labels didn’t really fit what you had with Lance Archer and Davey Boy Smith, Jr. At the loosest definition of the terms you supposed you could be friends with benefits. Though calling yourselves friends was a bit of a stretch. Acquaintances with benefits maybe? Whatever it was, it was casual. You didn’t want to be tied to one guy, and they didn’t want to be limited to one woman. It worked. Some days you were with Lance and sometimes Davey. Sometimes you weren’t with either. The three of you kind of went with the flow and ended up wherever you happened to end up. 

Tonight things hadn’t been decided yet, even though it was well into the evening. The three of you were enjoying each other’s company, beer was flowing and there was a weird energy around the table. You had noticed Lance and Davey exchanging looks throughout the evening, but hadn’t paid much mind to them until you found yourself the focus of those stares. 

“What?” You asked self-consciously. “Do I have something on my face?” You felt around your face and ran your tongue over your teeth wondering if you had food stuck in them. 

“Nope. Beautiful as always.” Davey said running appraising eyes over you. 

“Then why are you guys staring at me?” You asked looking between the two men and raising your beer to your lips and taking a deep swallow. 

“We both want to fuck you, at the same time.” Lance said casually. 

Your fresh mouthful of beer splattered all over the table as you spluttered, coughing against the liquid and staring at them with eyes wide with disbelief. 

“You ant to do what now?” You asked. 

“You heard me.” Lance said taking a pull from his own beer. 

You looked between him and Davey, both of them looking one hundred percent serious as they waited for your response. 

“I’m not nearly drunk enough for this,” You muttered sliding out of the booth and heading straight to the bar where you ordered a double shot of tequila which you quickly downed. Your mind raced with the possibilities of what they were suggesting and while a part of you was frightened at the thought of being taken by two huge men at the same time, a bigger part of you was intrigued and aroused. Taking another shot you wiped your mouth and turned back to the table, heading across the floor and sliding into your side of the booth. 

Dave and Lance looked at you in silent expectation awaiting your thoughts. Before you could talk yourself out of it you met their eyes and gave a slow nod. 

“If we’re going to do this, let’s go before I remind myself this is insane.” You said downing the last of your beer and following the two out of the bar. 

The walk to the hotel was quiet, Lance slinging his arm over your shoulder and guiding you along as Davey walked by your side. They led you to their room and as the door closed behind Davey the butterflies returned to your stomach. 

Davey stepped up to you and pulled you into his arms as Lance came around the back, his mouth attaching to your neck as they slowly stripped you. Once you were naked they stepped back and removed their own clothing and guided you towards the bed. 

Lance climbed between your legs as Davey crawled to your head, stroking his cock and binging it to your lips. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” He promised as he slid his cock inside. You knew it was more of a reassurance of what was to come than anything, and you appreciated his thoughtfulness. As excited as you were, you were still nervous and the fact that he took the time to acknowledge that touched you. 

“I’m good.” You told him with a nod before turning your head towards the head of Davey’s cock, parting your lips to take him inside. It was hard to concentrate on sucking Davey as Lance fucked you, but after a few moments you were able to work into a rhythm, bobbing on his dick in time with Lance’s thrusts. 

Sensing your growing comfort Davey began rocking his hips, picking up the speed of his movements into your throat, his hand reaching to play with your tits as he fucked your mouth. You moaned around him, pushing your hips back to meet Lance’s thrusts while he brought his fingers to your pussy and rubbed your clit with firm strokes. 

The two men pulled out of you simultaneously leaving you panting as they switched positions Davey moving you onto all fours before pressing his cock inside you as Lance came to kneel in front of your lips. Lance pushed into your mouth, his heavy cock resting on your tongue as Davey fucked you with long slow thrusts, building up the heat in you as you moaned around Lance’s cock. Your tongue swirled around Lance sliding him into your throat while you sucked hard on his flesh. Davey gripped your hips and bottomed out in one thrust, making you moan loudly around Lance’s cock and push your ass back to meet his thrusts. 

The two set a quick rhythm, Lance thrusting into your throat as Davey pulled out of your pussy, seesawing you back in forth as they took control of the encounter. Your body was under their control as they fucked you from both ends, driving you mad with pleasure with fingers plucking and pinching at your body. 

Afterwards the three of you lay sated in a pile, Lance on one side, Davey on the other, arms wrapped around you and basking in the afterglow of your pleasure. 

It wouldn’t be long before you went back to your own room. You never stayed long after the deed was done. Then again you had never been with them both at the same time, so maybe this was a night of first. After all, neither of them seemed inclined to let you leave anytime soon. And you were strangely okay with that.


End file.
